l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu Robun
Matsu Robun was a bushi and a tactician of the Lion Clan. Family Robun was the son of Matsu Ranmaru. A Matter of Honor, by Brian Yoon Castle of the Swift Sword In 1165 Robun was stationed on Shiro sano Ken Hayai. He met there the old sensei Matsu Atasuke. Simple Economics, by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Ikoma Masote Robun was a yoriki of the magistrate Ikoma Masote, the Lion who exposed Doji Akiko, Crane Clan Champion's wife, as a Gozoku traitor in 1167. Robun felt that Masote did a great service to the Emperor by exposing the traitor Akiko. Old Rivalries, Part III, by Shawn Carman Masote's Death Shortly after Akiko's daughter, Doji Domotai, exposed Masote's self-aggrandizement, and that he had withheld news of a traitor in the Emperor's court for months in hopes of making a greater name for himself. For this treachery, Ikoma Otemi ordered him to die a coward's death, and Domotai herself dealt the killing blow. Robun saw it as a petty political vendetta, and it must be cleansed with blood. Revenge Robun killed Kakita Osei in Shiro no Yojin in an unsanctioned duel as revenge for her role in the downfall of Ikoma Masote. Robun was removed from his post, and he was not let to commit seppuku. Regreting Robun regreted his brash acts and he believed he was wrong. Akodo Setai believed Robun was an honorable man who needed a chance at redemption. In 1168 Setai recommended Robun for a position with the Lion estate at Toshi Ranbo, where he met Atasuke who introduced him to the Kitsu Daimyo, Kitsu Katsuko. A monument for the fallen fighting the bloodspeakers would be built and that the long-dead Boar Clan would be included. Robun had to arrive to Boar lands to retrieve something for the memorial. With Setai's aid Robun would turn him from a mindless killing machine, a soldier fueled by rage, into a disciplined man of honor. Matsu Robun (Samurai flavor) Starting a Quest Hida Benjiro rushed into the Lion Estates in a disrespectful way, asking for Doji Nagori, and he was quickly dismissed by Katsuko after the Crab arranged a meeting to talk about Kakita Osei. Robun found Benjiro and Toritaka Tatsune in a sake house and asked them about the matter Benhjiro had had with Osei. The Crane had employed bandit attacks to manipulate trade relations, increasing the rice prices and the Crab had suffered for it. Benjiro guessed Osei had not been working alone, and he wanted to expose them. Robun as a mean of atonement requested to aid them in this quest in his travel to the Twilight Mountains. If Osei had used ronin for her bandit attacks, the Lion would get their testimony. Seeking Evidences Robun arrived to Friendly Traveler Village seeking proofs that the Crane used dishonorable tricks and petty commerce to gain leverage in the city. He met the secret investigator of Benjiro, Yasuki Yukinaga, but all the efforts were void. Naoharu, previously a ronin and one of the former Shogun's Advisors, got rid off of any evidence and dispersed any individual who could give testimony. The Crab were forced to take back their claim of dishonesty. Taint In 1170 Robun had been assigned to the Lion march to Shiro Moto. He was parrying with Matsu Takeko when they heard the sounds of a goblin attack. They fought the creatures, and Robun was wounded by a bit in his arm. Takeko was later wounded by Matsu Satomi, who was killed by Matsu Kenji after the Lost killed her mother Matsu Ketsui. The next day the Kitsu confirmed that Robun had been tainted. Legacies, by Nancy Sauer Retirement Robun must retire to a monastery for the rest of his life, ending his promising future. Vacant Throne, p. 100 External Links * Matsu Robun (Samurai) * Matsu Robun Exp (Emerald and Jade Championship) Category:Lion Clan Members